Maidku galak maidku I Love You
by Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi
Summary: Kushina dan minato, berencana mencarikan maid untuk naruto, karena naruto sangatlah mirip anak kecil, apa naruto akan berubah sedikit dewasa atau tidak sama sekali?
1. Chapter 1

Pengenalan TOkoh:  
Namikaze naruto,Sakura haruno,Kushina Namikaze,Minato Namikaze,Uchiha Sasuke,Inuzuka Kiba,Shikamaru Nara,Sai,Rock lee,Kabuto Yakushi

Mohon jika buruk beritau aku.,...(T/~\T)

Di dalam Namikaze Mansion

Di ruang keluarga namikaze kushina,minato,dan naruto.  
naruto tengah mengobrol dengan orang tuanya...  
"ada apa kaa-chan memanggilku?"tanya naruto bingung.

"naruto ibu dan ayahmu telah sepakat untuk mencarikanmu seorang Maid."jawab kushina

"ka-kaa-chan aku sudah besar ! umurku sudah 20 tahun."ucap naruto sambil teriak dan membuat kushina sang ibu marah

DDUAAKKKK! ITAIII! kushina memukul kepala naruto dan naruto hanya menjerit minato hanya tersenyum dengan keringat yang mengalir

"kau memang sudah besar, tapi sifatmu masih seperti anak kecil!."bentak kushina sedangkan naruto masih memengangi kepalanya.

"baiklah, jika itu kemauan kaa-chan dan tou-chan aku mau pergi bersama teman-teman."ucap naruto bergegas dari tempat duduknya lalu,keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Minato, ayo kita sebarkan brosur/koran pencarian maid untuk naruto!" ucap kushina semangat

"baiklah,ayo kita perg i ke pusat media cetak" ajak minato menar ik tangan kushina

Sesampainya di pusat media cetak...(=.=b)

Minato dan kushina sudah diberi izin masuk,lalu,mereka pergi ke kantor pemilik dan meminta izin.(T/~\T)

"hai tuan dan nyonya ! silahkan masuk."sapa pemilik perusahaan  
minato dan kushina tersenyum lalu masuk dan duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

"jadi ?"tanya minato.

"oh! iya perkenalkan nama saya kabuto yakushi pemilik perusahaan ini dan apa tujuan tuan dan nyonya datang kesini?"tanya kabuto sopan

"begini tuan saya dan istri saya ingin mencari seorang maid lewat media cetak tolong sebarkan ke semua daerah konoha ini."jawab minato panjang lebar

"hmmm...tentu...tapi anda harus membayar dan jangan lupa menulis alamat,nomor telepon,dan isi pencarian maid itu."ucap kabuto

"tentu tuan,terima kasih atas kerjasamanya,sebelumnya saya telah menulisnya,tolong ya."ucap minato berdiri sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas.

"baik...saya akan laksanakan...terimakasih telah percaya pada kami."kabuto tersenyum dan mengambil kertas itu.

"tak masalah...kami pergi dulu,bye."kushina dan minato pun pergi dari tempat kabuto telah menyuruh pegawai-pegawainya mempublikasikan koran,spanduk,brosur,tenta ng pekerjaan ini.

keesokan harinya setelah semua media cetak tentang pekerjaan itu di publikasikan...

Sakura haruno yang keluar dari rumah sederhananya dengan masih memakai piyama mengambil koran pagi yang berada di ,membolak-balik cepat halaman koran itu.  
"hmmm...tidak ada yang menarik" sakura langsung mencampakkan koran itu,lalu dia sadar dia melihat sebuah lowongan pekerjaan yang tercatat di koran itu.

dia langsung mengambil kembali koran itu,lalu bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya.  
"hmmm...dicari maid untuk seorang putra minato namikaze-"sakura berhenti membaca lalu bergegas mandi lalu memakai pakaiannya,dan pergi de ngan membawa koran itu.

dia mencari alamat pemilik perusahaan terbesar di konoha dia sangat senang bisa masuk ke Mansion yang besar itu.  
karena pagi-pagi sakura telah datang jadi masih sepi atau hanya dialah yang baru datang.

"hmmm..." sakura menekan bel Mansion itu dan langsung dibuka oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang warna merah tomat.  
" silahkan masuk."ucap wanita itu tersenyum lalu masuk dengan perasaan kagum.

"silahkan duduk!" ucap ramah wanita itu lagi.

"oh! iya! iya! terimakasih,nyonya."ucap sakura membungkukkan badan dan langsung duduk.

"nama saya kushina namikaze,istri minato namikaze."kushina memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

"Ya..nama saya haruno sakura."sakura memperkenalkan diri,

"jadi?"tanya ksuhina.

"oh! iya! tujuan saya kesini untuk melamar pekerjaan."jawab sakura

"wah...baguslah...apa keahlianmu?"tanya kushina

"saya bisa memasak,menyapu,cuci piring,membersihkan semua hal,saya juga bisa berkelahi."jawab sakura memegang tangannya.

"^_^||| oke kau diterima kau adalah maid anakku sekarang."ucap kushina senang walaupun sebelumnya dia sweatdrop

"jadi kapan saya bisa bekerja kushina-sama?"tanya sakura

"hari ini,ini dia baju yang harus kau kenakan jika bekerja disini."jawab kushina sambil menyerahkan sebuah baju .

"terima kasih,dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya sakura.

"oh! iya! kamar mandi di dekat kamar anakku naruto,kau hanya per lu terus saja."jawab kushina

"terimakasih kushina-sama."ucap sakura membungkukkan badan.

Sakura pun berjalan terus lalu masuk kesebuah kamar entah itu kamar mandi atau mungkin kamar naruto.

dan ternyata dia salah masuk dia masuk kekamar naruto...-.-||||

di dalam tempat itu sakura melihat pria berambut kuning yang tengah terdidur pulas.

"eh! jadi ini anaknya kushina-sama!"ucap sakura terkejut namun pelan.

sakura pun mendekati lelaki itu dan tiba-tiba tubuh sakura langsung d itangkap oleh naruto dalam keadaan tidur.

KYAAAA! sakura berteriak membuat lelaki yang memeluknya pun terbangun.

GYAAAAA! naruto pun ikutan teriak lalu ja tuh dari kasur king size-nya.

"ka-kau siapa?" tanya naruto gugup sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sakura.

"aku adalah maid baru."jawab sakura

"j a-jadi kau adalah maid yang dikatakan kaa-chan...wah...cantik sekali...!"ucap naruto kagum.

"HEI! DIMANA KAMAR MANDI?!"tanya sakura dan membuat naruto menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"didepan kamarku =,="jawab naruto

"terimakasih."sakura pun langusng keluar dari kamar naruto.

"cantik sih,cuma galak."ungkap naruto

naruto pun berdiri lalu merebahkan diri ke kasurnya,lalu tidur lagi...(lah! =,=")

TO be CONTINUED

mohon kririkan dan sarannya...:D  
dan  
maaf kalau jelek...T-T


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic: Maidku galak,Maidku I LOVE U  
Pair: narusaku  
Rate: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Family  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Maaf disini...mungkin ada sedikit...kesalah pahaman...:D

setelah selesai memakai baju sakura pun mendatangi majikannya kushina.

"ummm...kushina-sama apa yang harus saya lakukan?"tanya sakura gugup sambil menunduk dan menangkupkan tangannya ke bawah.  
"kau adalah maid khusus untuk kerjaanmu hanya naruto yang atur tapi kadang-kadang aku boleh juga ya..hehehe...tapi jangan lupa membersihkan kamar naruto,okay!"jawab kushina panjang lebar.

sakura pun mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan lalu,pergi menuju kamar naruto.

"hmmm..."sakura membuka pintu kamar narut dan yang dia lihat lelaki pirang itu masih tidur dengan pulas.  
"apa dia tak kerja? kerjaannya tidur terus?"ucap sakura menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya.

akhirnya sakura mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh naruto.  
"hei,bangun...!naruto-sama..!"naruto hanya mengerakkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"nghhhh..."desah naruto pelan

"naruto-sama! hmmm...tak mempan..Aha!"sakura mendapat ide untuk membangunkan naruto.

sakura pergi ke kamar mandi lalu kembali dengan membawa seember air...dan...BYUUUURRR! air itu pun disiram tepat diwajah naruto.

"KAA-CHAN! RUMAH KITA KEBANJIRAN!"teriak naruto sambil lari bolak-balik "lhoo?"

"naruto-sama...tidak ada banjir...aku menyirammu dengan air."ucap sakura nyengir sambil nunjukin ember.

"k-kau...hari ini tidurku terganggu gara-gara kau!"bentak naruto..

"hmm...naruto-sama lebih baik tuan mandi atau mau kumandiin?"ucap sakura serius.

langsung saja naruto mendapat pipi merah."aaaa...ti-tidak ak-aku...mandi...sendiri...saja.."ucap naruto gugup lalu langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. sakura pun tersenyum lalu membereskan kamar naruto yang acak-acakan.

"hei,kau maid baru...siapa namamu?"tanya naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya mengenakan handuk.

"na-namaku ha-haruno s-sakura...naruto-sama."ucap sakura gugup karena melihat tubuh kekar naruto.

"nama yang indah...apa kau mau melihatku pakai baju?"tanya naruto membuat sakua langsung ngacir dari kamar naruto.

diluar kamar naruto,sakura pun mendtangi kushina lagi.

"maaf ...menganggu kushina-sama."ucap sakura membungkukkan badan.

"kau tidak menganggu,bagaimana naruto sudah-"

"selamat pagi,kaa-chan."sapa naruto.

"wah...naruto ibu senang kau mau bangun jam segini..biasanya kau bangun kalau ada urusan penting dengan teman-temamukan..."ungkap kushina

"maid baru itulah..yang buat aku bangun jam segini..kaa-chan.."ucap naruto seraya tak senang.

"terimakasih sakura."ucap kushina membungkukkan badan dan langsung sakura membungkukkan badan juga...(hadeehhh =.=b)

"ya sudahlah...aku mau pergi!" ucap naruto sambil siap-siap untuk berjalan keluar.

"eits! tunggu naruto."ucap kushina menghentikan gerak naruto.

"ada apa lagi kaa-"kata-kata naruto terhenti saat melihat sakura yang memakai baju biasa tak memakai baju maid-nya.

"ummm...kaa-chan apa maksudnya ini?"tanya naruto gugup.

"hehe...ibu suruh sakura buat ngikutin kamu sekalian ajak dia jalan-jalan."jawab kushina sambil nyengir kuda.

"huh...baiklah kaa-chan,sakura ayo ikut aku."ajak naruto menawarkan tangannya.

"eh!um...kushina-sama,kami pamit."ucap sakura membungkukkan badan lalu pergi ke luar rumah dengan naruto.

"kenapa kau mau jadi maidku?"tanya naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan sakura menuju mobil mewahnya.

"karena aku butuh uang...dan jangan Ge-er aku kerja karna aku suka sama kau."jawab sakura kesal.

lalu,mereka berdua masuk ke mobil.

"ihh...siapa yang Ge-er...masih banyak wanita didunia ini nona."ucap naruto juga kesal.

"hmm...apa kau yakin mau ikut aku?"tanya naruto sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"ini tugas kushina-sama."jawab sakura.

"okay! tapi ini pertama kalinya aku naik mobil berdua dengan seorang gadis."ucap naruto membuat sakura cekikikan.

"pantas saja sifatmu seperti anak kecil."ejek sakura.

"umurku sudah 20 tahun! aku bukan anak kecil!"ucap naruto kesal.

"dasar anak kecil! berumur 20 tahun..."ejek sakura dan membuat naruto marah.

lalu,naruto menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

"silahkan keluar!"ucap naruto kesal.

"baiklah naruto-sama."ucap sakura langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Monster!"ucap naruto kerah sakura dan itu membuat sakura pun membuka pintu mobil naruto lalu menariknya keluar.

"ingat tuan jangan menyebut saya Monster!"nasihat sakura

"jika aku tak mau!"

"kau akan kuhajar setiap hari!"ancam sakura naruto pun langsung bergidik ngeri lalu kembali masuk ke mobilnya.

"eemmm...s-sakura lebih baik kau ikut aku saja."tawar naruto dan langsung disambut baik oleh sakura.

Sesampainya di markas tempat kumpul naruto dan teman-temannya...

"Hei! naruto kau bawa siapa?"tanya kiba menunjuk sakura.

"Dia."tak sempat naruto menjawab langsung didahului rock lee

"paling pacar naruto."mendengar itu naruto dan sakura pun mendapat pipi merah.

"ti-tidak!"ucap naruto dan sakura bersamaan.

"kompak!"seringai kiba.

"kuhajar kau kiba!"ucap naruto kesal.

"hehe...maaf naruto."ucap kiba

"lebih baik perkenalkan gadis ini!"ucap lee semangat.

"perkenalkan dirimu..."bisik naruto pada sakura pun mengangguk pelan.

"perkenalkan nama saya haruno sakura saya adalah maid pribadi naruto-sama."sakura memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan.

"oh benarkah! selama kami main ke rumah tak pernah melihatmu?"tanya kiba sambil memegang kepala akamaru.

"saya baru bekerja pagi baru."jawab sakura santai.

"oh..."kiba ber-oh ria.

"eh! oh iya...kiba...di mana sai,neji,shikamaru,dan sasuke?"tanya naruto.

"hmmm...mereka ber-4 sedang di ruang rahasia."jawab kiba.

"sedang apa?"tanya naruto dan kiba hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"lebih baik kita selidiki."ajak naruto  
rock lee dan kiba mengangguk sedangkan sakura bengong.

"sakura kau juga ikut ya,aku takut hal yang hari 'itu' terjadi lagi!"ucap naruto horror.  
sakura mengangguk cepat lalu mengikuti naruto.

"sstt...kalian jangan berisik..."mereka ber-4 sedang mengendap-endap dan terdengarlah suara-suara dalam ruangan rahasia naruto dan teman-temannya.

"ayolah~...sshhhh,,,,lagihhh...sasukeehhh"

mereka ber-4 yang diluar pun membelalakkan matanya lalu melihat satu sama lain dan pikiran mereka sama.

"apa mereka melakukan 'itu'."pikir mereka ber-4

lalu,suara erotis itu terdengar lagi.

"akuhhh...mauuhh...lagiii...sshhh...saiihh..."

"mereka benar-benar gila."batin mereka ber-4  
dan suara erotis itu terdengar lagi.

"aku...juga...mauu...lagi...shikah...maru...sshh..."

"akuuhh...jugaahh,,,nejihh...shhh.."

"sasukehh...aku...mau...keluar...udah...gak...tahannhh..nihh...sshh.."

"nanggunghh...nih...saiihh..sshh.."

Setelah tidak tahan dengan suara itu mereka ber-4 pun akhirnya mendobrak pintu ruangan itu...

dan apakah yang terjadi,.,,didalam ruangan itu,,,,?

TO BE CONTINUED

Rnr Pleasee


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: Maidku galak,Maidku I LOVE U**  
**Pair: narusaku**  
**Rate: T**  
**Genre: Romance/Humor/Family**  
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

aku tau fanfic ini benar2 hancur

Okay...All...Lanjutannya...Update..!

\^0^/

Semoga Suka..dan..akan ada MinaKushiNaru  
Apakah yang terjadi diruangan itu?

inilah jawabannya...\^0^/  
selamat membaca...:)

Dan langsung saja naruto berteriak.  
"kan benar! HUWEEE! kenapa kalian gak ngajak-ngajak kami makan-makan yang pedas-pedas dan yang panas T.T."ucap naruto sambil mewek.

"aahh...hahahah...hai..haihh...narutohhh..."sapa sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"maaffhhh...narutoohh...kamihh...sshh...benar-benar...tak..tahan...dengan..acara...Pesta..makanan..pedas..dan..panas.."ucap shikamaru menahan pedas.

"aahhh...narutohh...kau...mengangguh...kamihh...sajahh..."ucap sasuke kesal sambil menahan pedas.

"ummh...Yummy...Shh...I Love...This..sshh.."ungkap neji sambil memakan ayam goreng super pedas.

sakura yang melihat mereka hanya sweatdrop."ternyata yang dimaksud 'itu' adalah hal ini.." batin sakura

"Ya sudahlah...shhh...karnahh...sudahh..ketauan..shh...makanhh...berang..denganhh...kamihh..."tawar sasuke

tentu saja naruto yang dari dulu ingin ikut langsung duduk dan mengambil mie ramen super pedas dan saat memakannya wajah naruto memerah kepedasan.

"KYAAA! Sakurahh...ambilkan...Aku..Airhh..sshh..!"perintah naruto menahan pedas.

Sakura pun langsung mengambil segelas air.

"ituuhh...manahh...cukuph..."naruto berdiri lalu mengambil segalon air dan meminumnya sampai bajunya basah kuyup.

"ahhh...segarnyahh..."ucap naruto lega tanpa peduli bajunya yang basah.

sakura sweatdrop sedangkan ke-4 lelaki pecinta pedas pun tertawa  
"hahaha..."

"memalukanhh...shhh...narutohh."seringai sasuke.

"(-'_'-) baka! teme!...-_-."ucap naruto kesal.

"Rock leehh...Kibahh...gak ikut-"ucap sasuke terhenti lantaran mereka berdua udah kabur duluan.

"abaikannnhh...jadiih...gadishh...pinkyhh...ini...siapah..narutohh?"tanya sasuke dan ke-3 member pecinta pedas mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan sasuke.

sakura pun membungkukkan badan lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"perkenalkan nama saya haruno sakura maid pribadi naruto-sama,."ucap sakura lalu tersenyum tipis.

"kauh..baruhh...ya..?"tanya sai sakura hanya mengangguk.

"-_- lebih baik kalian minum dulu suara kalian terlalu tidak mengenakkan pendengaranku."ucap naruto kesal.

"sshh...tidak mengenakkan atau mengenakkanhh..?"goda neji.

DDUAAKKK!

"ittai! naruto."ringis neji.

"aku masih N-O-R-M-A-L jadi jangan menggodaku."ucap naruto kesal sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang disembunyikannya di belakang.

"cepat minum!"bentak naruto menunjuk galon air.

"baikkhh...baikkhh...sshh."mereka ber-4 pun minum banyak-banyak lalu kembali duduk dihadapan naruto dan sakura.

"tidak naruto tidak temannya sifatnya sama saja seperti anak kecil...berumur 20 tahun."batin sakura

"ha...-_-,hari ini buruk sekali..kalian...selalu makan-makan tidak mengajak kami."ucap naqruto super kesal.

"alasan kami karena kami takut kalian kepedasan kau tak lihat tadi kau minum sampai 1 galon."ucap sasuke iba sambil melihat lantai yang becek.

"hehe...kau benar juga sasuke,dan aku senang kalian peduli pada kami...tapi kapan-kapan ajak dong makan-makan."naruto nyengir kuda sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"ya..iya..terserah,...entar kalau kayak tadi itu terjadi lagi tanggung sendiri ya.."ucap sasuke.

naruto mengangguk cepat lalu berdiri dan sakura pun juga ikur beridiri

"baiklah...sasuke...kami mau pulang dulu...jaa-ne~"naruto dan sakura pun keluar dari tempat itu sambil menutup pintu dan ke-4 lelaki pecinta pedas itu pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka,

"sakura...umm...kau tidak apa-apa kan dengan mereka ber-4 yang aneh tadi?"tanya naruto gugup yang sekarang mereka be3rdua telah didalam mobil.

"^_^||| tidak apa-apa naruto-sama sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."jawab sakura tersenyum lalu melihat lurus ke depan. naruto mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesampainya dirumah / namikaze mansion

"hhmmm..."sakura menekan bel dan langsung dibuka oleh kushina dan tersenyum itu membuat sakura terkejut dan jatuh di pelukan naruto.

"wahaha...anakku ibu senang kau akhirnya...memeluk seorang wanita..."ucap kushina nyengir kuda,

sedangkan wajah naruto dan sakura memerah dan naruto langsung melepaskan sakura dari pelukannya.

"ka-kaa-chan...aku tidak memeluknya...aku hanya menahannya agar dia tidak jatuh."ucap naruto panjang lebar lalu masuk kedalam meninggalkan kushina dan sakura.

kushina langsung nyengir lalu memberi jempol pada sakura.

"good job...sakura..."sakura membungkukkan badan lalu masuk kedalam tanpan merespon kushina.

"-_-" gak direspon payah.."sifat kanak-kanak kushina mucul..

lalu dia pun masuk kedalam...dan melihat naruto dan minato duduk bersama.

"aww...to-tou-chan sakiitt.."ringis naruto yang pipinya dicubit oleh minato.

lalu kushina juga duduk disebelah naruto lalu memeluknya..

"ka-kaa-chan?"

"kaa-chan kangen naruto-chan yang manja,sayang."ucap kushina sambil menangis.

"ka-kaa-chan."

semua anak sama saja pasti tak tahan melihat ibunya memnagis pasti si anak tak tega melihatnya kecuali anak itu anak durhaka.

lalu,naruto pun memeluk kushina balik.

"naruto-chan sayang kaa-chan dan tou-chan.."ucap naruto ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

kushina mengelus rambut naruto dan minato pun juga.

Sakura yang melihat dari balik dinding pun terharu dan menghabiskan 1 kotak tisu...(^_^b)

"tou-chan sayang naru-chan,berjanjilah untuk jadi anak yang baik tegakahkah kau melihat ibumu menangis?"tanya minato. naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"apa ini ada sangkut-pautnya dengan adikmu yang telah meninggal?"tanya pun menatap ayahnya lalu memeluknya.

"ya...naru-chan kangen naruko-chan.."ucap naruto menangis deras,

minato pun mengelus-elus punggung naruto.

"jangan menangis naru-chan..dan maaf tou-chan tidak bisa jadi ayah yang baik."minato memeluk naruto lalu kushina dan minato mencium pipi naruto dan membershikan air matanya.

sedangkan sakura dibalik dinding pun menangis lebih deras.

'naruto dia masih bisa berpelukan dicium orang tuanya..tapi orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil."batin sakura

lalu sakura bangkit dan masuk beristirahat sedangkan naruto dipaksa tidur bareng minato dan kushina...

dia ingin kembali ke masa-masa lalu masa dimana ia selalu bermanja dengan orang tuanya...

TO BE CONTINUED

Kushina,Minato,Dan naruto...:D  
-cengiran khas keluarga uzumaki-

\^0^/


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER  
saya kembali, :p  
dengan lanjutan fic gajeee~  
saya update cepat karena saya pikir saya gak bisa besok, soalnya saya sekolah masuk sore, -.**-  
**maaf,kalau Gaje

**Summary: Kushina dan minato, berencana mencarikan maid untuk naruto, karena naruto sangatlah mirip anak kecil, apa naruto akan berubah sedikit dewasa atau tidak sama sekali?**

**Disclaimer: Bukan milik saya, milik mutlak Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:OOC,Typo, dll. Jangan baca kalau ga kuat baca ._.**

Keesokan paginya,

Naruto telah bangun lebih dulu, karena tidak kuat tidur bareng orang tuanya yang aneh itu,dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih dan mata yang menandakan masih mengantuk naruto pergi berjalan menuju kamarnya,

Sakura sang maid khusus naruto telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar naruto, untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya, disaat ia sedang merapikan tempat tidur naruto, ia mendapati sebuah foto,

"hmmm...foto?"batin sakura dalam hati. sakura pun mengambil foto itu dan duduk di spring bed naruto,

"naruto dengan ? siapa gadis ini dia mirip sekali dengan naruto-sama?"tanya sakura

Tanpa sakura sadari sang pemilik kamar sekaligus tuan-nya itu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan langsung menghampiri sakura

"sedang apa kau? hei! darimana kau dapatkan foto itu!" naruto langsung merampasnya dari tangan sakura dan menyimpannya didalam lacinya.

"t-tadi kutemukan di tempat tidur anda, tuan."ucap sakura menunduk

"keluar sekarang aku ingin sendiri." sakura pun mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar naruto.

Setelah keluar dari kamar naruto, sakura pun berjalan menuju ruang makan, karena masih ada yang belum menghampiri meja makan, sakura pun memasak untuk sarapan memasak telur mata sapi dan menyediakan susu,

tanpa sakura sadari Nyonya Kushina dan Tuan Minato-nya telah berdiri didepan meja makan dengan kushina yang sedang mengikatkan dasi dikerah baju Suaminya.

"Ohayou, sakura!" sapa minato

"Ohayou,Minato-sama!"balas sakura sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hei, sakura mana naruto?"tanya Kushina

"dia dikamarnya Nyonya."jawab sakura

"tolong panggilkan, kami sudah lama tidak makan bersama."jawab kushina

"baiklah."sakura pun berjalan menuju kamar naruto.

Karena naruto adalah Tuannya maka dengan Sopan, sakura terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu agar naruto yang didalam tidak terkejut.

"Tuan naruto, Kushina-sama ingin anda makan bersama dengan mereka!"teriak sakura dari luar.

"..."

karena tidak ada suara,sakura pun dengan garangnya mendobrak pintu dan terlihatlah tubuh naruto yang sixpack yang tidak memakai apa-apa.

"Heiii! siapa suruh kau masukk!"teriak naruto sambil menutupi kemaluannya.

sakura dengan sigap menutup matanya dan berjalan mundur lalu keluar sambil menutup pun mengatur nafas

"hahh...hah...hah..."

"mengerikan."batin sakura

"naruto-sama,selesai pakai baju tolong ke ruang makan, nyonya dan tuan menunggu!"teriak sakura dari luar dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hmmm!"sahut naruto.

setelah sampai di ruang makan

"Mana naruto-chan?"tanya kushina

"dia sedang pakai baju,Nyonya."jawab sakura

Kushina hanya Minato pun menghadap ke arah kushina.

"Maaf sayang,aku harus berangkat kerja,jadi aku gak bisa makan bareng kalian."ucap minato penuh kesedihan.

Kushina pun memegang bahu Minato."tidak apa-apa,sayang,besok kan bisa."ucap kushina lembut sambil tersenyum.

Minato pun ikut tersenyum dan mencium kening kushina, lalu bergegas dari tempat duduk.

"baiklah,aku pergi,bye kushina,sakura."Minato pun keluar rumah dan pergi menuju kantornya.

Dan naruto pun muncul tanpa diduga.

"hai,kaa-chan! mana tou-chan?"tanya naruto.

"dia baru saja pergi, kau lama sekali."ucap kushina dengan nada kesal.

"hehehe...maaf,aku terlambat."ucap naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"ya udah besok kan bisa."Kushina pun tersenyum.

"umm...kaa-chan,aku mau pergi ngumpul sama teman-teman."ucap naruto

"okay..."

naruto pun memakan sarapannya lalu bergegas dari tempat duduknya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah 2 bulan sakura bekerja di Keluarga Naruto, dan naruto dan sakura pun sudah mulai akrab. Hari ini adalah hari spesial dimana Sasuke Uchiha sahabat naruto ulang tahun, dan Naruto mengajak sakura pergi bersamanya.

Dengan malas naruto bersender di sofa untuk menunggu sakura.

"naruto,katanya kau mau ke pesta ultah Sasuke!?"tanya Kushina.

"iyaa...nunggu si sakura tuh lama!"jawab naruto.

"wow!"kushina dan minato pun saling menatap.

"sekalian kencan gitu?"ucap kushina dan minato serentak. dan wajah naruto pun memerah.

"tidak tou-chan,kaa-chan."naruto membuang wajahnya yang memerah.

"baiklah,hati-hati jangan sampai jatuh cinta."ucap kushina.

"..." naruto hanya diam,dan sakura pun datang dengan memakai Dress mereh,rambut di gerai, bibir yang dilapisi lipgloss membuat dirinya menjadi sangat sampai terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"uhum!"minato pun berdehem.

"baiklah! tou-chan, kaa-chan, kami pergi."ucap naruto menarik tangan sakura keluar rumah.

minato dan kushina hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya itu.

Didalam mobil sakura dan naruto hanya diam, naruto hanya fokus pada bosan naruto pun memulai percakapan.

"ummm...sakura kau sangat cantik malam ini."puji naruto dan membuat sakura menunduk malu.

"A-arigatoo."ucap sakura.

Sesampainya di Uchiha Mansion

Sasuke sang sahabat naruto yang melhat kedatangannya dengan seorang gadis pun menghampirinya,

"hello..naruto, kau bawa maid-mu untuk menjadi temanmu disini?"tanya sasuke.

"iya..ini dia."ucap naruto sambil melirik sakura.

Sasuke pun melihat ke arah sakura, dan kagum

"wow...dia berbeda dari yang kemarin itu."ucap sasuke memuji sakura.

"terima kasih, sasuke-san."ucap sakura.

"Ya...baiklah, kursi kalian ada di sana, dan jika mau makan tidak usah sungkan-sungkan,dan kalian boleh berdansa di tengan-tengah Mansion ini, aku tinggal ya, Jaa!"sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"sakura..mau makan?"tanya naruto.

"baiklah.."sakura pun berjalan dengan naruto menuju tempat makan.

setelah selesai mengambil makanan mereka pun duduk di kursi yang dikatakan sasuke tadi, mereka dua makan dengan pelan-pelan, naruto makan sambil memandangi sakura dan membuat sakura agak risih.

"Ummm...naruto-sama, di pipimu ada nasi."ucap sakura sambil menunjuk nasi di pipi naruto.

naruto pun meraba-raba pipinya dan tak menemukan satu pun nasi."mana..?"naruto pun bertanya.

sakura pun mengambil alih, dia pun mengambil nasi dari pipi naruto, lalu merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat begitu pun sakura yang memandangi naruto, mereka saling memandang dan akhirnya pun mereka sadar

"sakura, b-bagaimana kalau kita dansa?"ajak naruto. sakura hanya mengangguk.

Di tengah mansion mereka berdua berdansa dengan santai, dan setidaknya mereka berkhayal berdansa di tempat yang sangat indah,yaitu taman hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana.

lalu tanpa naruto sadari sakura melepaskan tangannya, "ummm..naruto-sama,lebih baik kita pulang saja yuk."ajak sakura

"o-okay,tapi lebih baik kita pamit dulu dengan sasuke."ucap naruto dan sakura hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat sasuke,

"Hei! sasuke!"sapa naruto.

"hei! naruto,bagaimana pestanya meriah?"tanya sasuke

"tentu saja,oh ya! kami pulang dulu ya!"ucap naruto

"kenapa? cepat sekali? kau belum ngumpul bareng kami."ucap sasuke kecewa.

"maaf, teme!"ucap naruto.

"baiklah, kami pulang, jaa~"naruto pun menarik tangan sakura dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dijalan naruto yang mengendarai mobilnya pun berhenti sejenak dan mengatur nafasnya,

"kenapa, naruto-sama?"tanya sakura.

"aku..aku..."naruto pun langsung mencium lembut bibir sakura dan sakura pun terbelalak.

"ummm!"berontak naruto langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"m-maaf!"naruto menunduk lalu mengendarai mobilnya sakura pun ikut menunduk karena malu.

Sesampainya di rumah

Kushina yang mengetahui kedatangan mereka pun membuka pintu dan menyambut mereka berdua.

"hai!"sapa tak menyapa dia langsung masuk kedalam dan masuk ke kamarnya,

"kenapa dia naruto?"tanya kushina.

"tidak apa-apa,kaa-chan."jawab naruto lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di sofa.

"ceritakan pada kami naruto."ucap kushina

"baiklah...Kaa-chan,tou-chan, jika aku menatap seorang gadis terlalu lama dan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak kencang, itu artinya apa?"tanya naruto.

Minato dan kushina saling menatap.

"Naruto..kau jatuh...cinta.."jawab kushina sambil nyengir gaje.

"be-benarkah itu?"naruto berekspresi tidak percaya dengan pipi memerah.

"katakan, siapa gadis itu,naruto?"tanya minato

"di-dia...dia..itu..mmm...dia...itu..si...s-sakura..tou-chan!"jawab naruto gugup.

"sakura! maidmu?"tanya minato dan kushina.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"hei! kebetulan dia ada disini, kenapa kau tak ungkapkan saja perasaanmu langsung padanya."usul kushina dan minato.

"t..tapi...ak...aku..malu..tou-chan..kaa-chan.."ucap naruto gagap.

Kushina dan Minato pun menarik naruto ke kamar sakura.

_tok...tok...tok..._

itulah bunyi pintu kamar sakura,

"Masuk!"sahut sakura yang berada didalam.

"hai sakura!"ucap minato danm kushina sambil nyengir.

"a-ada apa tuan dan nyonya?"tanya sakura

"naruto ...cepatt."bisik kushina.

naruto pun menunduk.

"sa-sakura, maaf yang tadi,se-sebenarnya aku mencintaimu."ungkap naruto,sakura pun terkejut.

"a-aku j-juga n-naruto." jawab sakura

"benarkah?"tanya naruto tak hanya mengangguk,lalu naruto pun memeluk erat sakura sampai sakura merasa tak bisa bernafas.  
melihat ekspresi sakura, naruto pun mengendurkan pelukannya.

Kushina dan minato pun berpelukan, dengan senang mereka melihat anaknya yang bahagia itu.

**THE END**

****HUAAAAAAAAAAA!  
capek nyyooo~

Review Pleasee~


End file.
